mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Mario/DJ HANNIBALROYCE's version
If the sprites of this particular Mario didn't already give it away, this version is heavily based on Mario's appearance in ''Super Mario Maker, going so far as to include Hypers that are based on the game's Mystery Mushroom feature, which allow Mario to temporarily transform into a completely different character. Being a character made by DJ HANNIBALROYCE, he comes with a unique gameplay style and has a challenging A.I.'' ) |Image = File:DJHRSMMPortrait.png |Creator = DJ HANNIBALROYCE |Downloadlink = DJ HANNIBALROYCE'S MUGEN |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Super Mario Maker is a six-button character. He has a custom, but unconvential gameplay style, like DJ HANNIBALROYCE's other characters. The range of all his Normals for a given state type is near-identical, with each state type having a different range for his Normals. He also has three Air Jumps that are floatier than a regular jump. If you press an attack button during an Air Jump, he will crash down on the ground and deal damage. This attack also has infinite priority. Super Mario Maker is also able to parry. While it's very hard to chain attacks into other attacks, it's much easier to chain attacks into each other. His standing in particular is very spammy, because it gives some forward momentum when used, allowing it to be spammed very easily, dealing a lot of damage. Most of his Specials are either projectiles or assists that work like projectiles, and they can also be easily spammed. However, only one of them can be on screen at a time. Super Mario Maker has very few ways to deal with blocking, because he lacks a grab and none of his attacks, save for his Megaman and Pikachu Hypers, deal chip damage. Strangely, because he has no throw, pressing or while holding won't do anything. All of his Hypers, dubbed "amibo Hypers" by the creator, use 1000 Power and can be pretty cheap because of their range, making them very hard to avoid. Each of his Hypers deals an almost identical amount of damage, making them mostly situational. His John Cena Hyper is a fullscreen attack and is the most useful of his Hypers, but it can be easily interrupted. His Metaknight Hyper is almost useless because it only works when used in front of the opponent, yet deals almost identical damage to his other Hypers. All of his Hypers except for Megaman and Pikachu give Power when they hit. Like all of DJ HANNIBALROYCE's characters, he has a custom A.I. While it attacks frequently, it isn't able to perform combos of more than a few hits. However, it frequently uses his Hypers, sometimes as soon as it has enough Power to use one. It tends to spam his Specials when the opponent is far away, making it hard to approach. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} 'Hypers' + | Uses 1000 Power| }} + | Uses 1000 Power| }} + | Uses 1000 Power| }} + | Uses 1000 Power| }} + | Uses 1000 Power| }} + | Uses 1000 Power| }} + | Uses 1000 Power| }} + | Uses 1000 Power| }} + |Uses 1000 Power| }} + | Uses 1000 Power| }} 'Others' just before opponent's attack makes contact|Negates all damage|}} just before opponent's attack makes contact| Negates all damage|}} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General' Videos MUGEN SUPER MARIO MAKER VS. JAILBOT ST64 MUGEN DJ HANNIBALROYCE is back!! M.U.G.E.N - Super Mario Maker Demonstration Trivia *A couple of unused sprites can be found in the sprite file, including sprites for Luigi, Waluigi, Captain Falcon, Fox, Ness and Diddy Kong. It is possible that these were originally going to be used for amiibo Hypers, but ultimately scrapped. *Super Mario Maker's victory quote corresponds to a code that can be entered in Super Mario Maker to play a level made by DJ HANNIBALROYCE himself. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters with Assists Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with Parrying Category:Characters that can run forwards Category:Characters made by DJ HANNIBALROYCE Category:Characters made in 2017 }}